Question: Tiffany walked to a school supply store in the morning and, after browsing for 14 minutes, decided to buy a notebook for $1.13. Tiffany handed the salesperson $6.58 for her purchase. How much change did Tiffany receive?
To find out how much change Tiffany received, we can subtract the price of the notebook from the amount of money she paid. The amount Tiffany paid - the price of the notebook = the amount of change Tiffany received. ${6}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ Tiffany received $5.45 in change.